Lee Everett (RR)
Lee Everett 'is the '''Protagonist '''of [[Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone|'Telltale's The Walking Dead Remake Redone]]' Season 1. '''Recovering alcoholic Lee Everett was convicted of accidentally murdering a state senator almost a year after Lee and his wife were involved in a drunk driving accident which Lee had caused which resulted in the death of everyone in the other car except the father who sustained severe injuries from the accident. The senator, John Samson, was killed in a struggle with Lee, which the former had been having a affair with Lee's wife at the time, Samantha Everett. Following this, Lee is freed from his fate by the apocalypse and soon after finds a little girl named Clementine who had been alone for days following the death of her babysitter at the hands of the new monsters later refereed to as walkers. With her parents likely not ever finding their daughter again, Lee takes care of Clementine and helps the young girl survive and teach her how to one day survive in the new harsh world they call home. Lee later meets other friendly faces and soon becomes the co leader of the group of survivors for a time who later become known as the motel survivors and eventually when he became the sole leader of the group trying to make the best out of the world. "Overview" Lee truly is a good man despite being on his way to jail prior to the story. Lee loved his family but felt his actions cost his brother the chance to make a name for himself causing him to remain in Macon working at their family's pharmacy. Lee felt so ashamed, he never came back and after learning of their deaths, he felt deep regret for never coming back. As for his wife, Lee loved her so much and wanted to start a family with her when the time was right, however he took up drinking and indirectly got himself fired all while his drinking got worse eventually leading to his wife and him growing apart. He eventually found out she had been cheating on him with a state senator and in a accidental moment, he killed him by accidentally breaking his neck as he began to cry realizing his actions as he accepted his fate. Most of Lee's major decisions and dialogue are left up to the player; however, based on the choices given during conversations and Lee's automatic responses to certain events, it's shown that he is smart, reasonable, independent, and generally kind. Unfortunately, Lee is also easily agitated and highly protective, which is shown whenever his people, particularly Clementine, are threatened, and it is clear that he would go very far to ensure their safety. This protectiveness also enables the player to have Lee act outwardly angry at Clementine in certain situations where she puts herself or others at risk, displaying that Lee's temper sometimes gets the best of him. This history of periodic violence is reinforced by his lifestory revealing his tragic past. The characteristic Lee commonly displays throughout the series is the ability to be compassionate and altruistic, primarily portrayed in his relationship with Clementine, devoting most of his actions, and eventually his life, to ensuring her safety. Lee can direct death threats toward anyone he believes is a danger to Clementine. He attempts to be kind to everyone he can but he knows when he has to take charge against someone such as when he encountered the Save-Lot Bandits or when they encountered Alejandro in "Around Every Corner". Lee has lastly shown he is able to fight off attacks as when he defeats Andrew St. John in a fist fight, defeats Alexander, and when he fights through a massive horde in "No Time Left". History Pre-Apocalypse (Macon, Geogia, and Atlanta, Georgia) Lee was born to Leon and Loretta Everett in Macon, Georgia and two years later his little brother, During his later teen years, Lee often worked along with his younger brother Leon in their parents pharmacy. Lee was nothing like Braden who had been studying ever since he could read to one day go to college all while Lee was a slacker and was failing some classes. He and his brother had a great sibling bond and he would even allow Braden to hang with him, his friends, and his girlfriend and later wife, Sam. All throughout High School, however, Lee was a high class athlete and a star baseball player all while his little brother was the smartest kid in his grade destined for big things. However, One night near the end of the school year, something happened which was caused by a drunken Lee and his friends and left Braden who felt he owed to his brother took the fall for it and soon after, his dreams of going to a big college fell apart as Lee felt guilty over costing his little brother his dreams but his brother told him it was no big deal and that he was proud of him for getting a full ride to the university of georgia on a scholarship and soon after school ended, Lee left Macon with Sam and Braden remained in Macon to help begin running the family pharmacy. During college, Lee became intrigued with history and after suffering a serious injury during a baseball game which resulted in Lee getting stuck in the arm by a baseball which was traveling at high speeds. During this time, he became fully invested in becoming a history professor one day at the university himself and there he spent the next four years working hard like his brother always wanted him too but Lee who felt he would dissapoint his famlily with not pursuing baseball, cut off contact with his parents and even Brady. Years after he graduated, Lee and Sam got married and found a house in Atlanta where Lee later took over for his old professor and began teaching at the University. Over the next few years, Lee and Sam lived happy together, however Lee fell into a depression thinking about if he should have given up on baseball and was eventually Lee was let go as the professor after going off on a student who was goofing off. Lee remained at home and soon took up drinking as a way to cope with the pain as Sam worked days and nights to help provide for the pair. One night, after Lee and Sam had eaten dinner, Lee offered to drive but was unaware of how drunk he was from drinking that day and on the way home, caused a crash that resulted in the death of the wife, son, and daughter of a family. The husband had barely survived and was in critical condition. The event shook Lee up and he vowed to make a change for the better and the next day quit drinking for good. Over the next year, Lee got a job at a local bank and volunteered to help the people less fortunate while unknowingly to him, his wife had been cheating on him with a man named John Perry who also happened to be a state senator. All while he had been making a change for the better. Exactly one year after the accident occurred, Lee came home one day early and found his wife and Perry having sex in their bed. Furious, Lee tackled Perry off the bed and in the following struggle, accidentally through Perry against the wall resulting in him snapping his neck. Sam called the cops as soon the fight began as after Perry died, Lee sat in shock at his actions and fell into a catatonic state against the bed as Sam ran from him. The police later arrived and Lee was arrested as he begin to get teary eyed as he saw the look Sam gave him which in turn was the last time he ever saw her. He was later meant to be sent to the West Georgia Correctional Facility. The day the apocalypse hit Georgia, Lee was being escorted to the prison by Officer Orlin Jones when they ran into trouble. Post-Apocalypse [[A New Day (RR)|A New Day'' ]] Lee will appear in this episode. [[Starved For Help (RR)|''Starved For Help'' ]] Lee will appear in this episode. [[Long Road Ahead (RR)|'Long Road Ahead' ]] Lee will appear in this episode. [[Around Every Corner (RR)|''Around Every Corner]] Lee will appear in this episode. [[No Time Left (RR)|No Time Left'' ]] Lee will appear in this episode. Killed Victims The following shows the list of victims Lee Everett has killed: * Numerous counts of walkers. * Senator John Perry (Accidental, Pre Apocalypse) * Orlin Jones (Zombified) * Shawn Greene (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) * Irene (Indirectly Caused; Out of Mercy) * Braden Everett (Out of Mercy, Zombified) * Leon Everett (Out of Mercy, Zombified) * Loretta Everett (Out of Mercy, Zombified) * Larry (Alive, Before Reanimation, Assumed, Determinant) * Danny St. John (Alive, Before reanimation, Determinant) * Andrew St. John (Determinant) * Doug (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) * Alexander * TBA Appearances Lee appears in the following episodes Season 1 * [[A New Day (RR)|'A New Day']] * [[Starved For Help (RR)|''Starved For Help'' ']] * [[Long Road Ahead (RR)|'Long Road Ahead ''']] * [[Around Every Corner (RR)|Around Every Corner]] * [[No Time Left (RR)|No Time Left''' ]] Trivia * TBA